Roses Made of Plastic
by Rain makes me cry
Summary: *summary changed* Maka has a crush on Soul, but he's changed since he met his new 'friends.' But why care about Soul when a certain symmetry obsessed reaper is giving you a bouquet of roses instead of one fake rose.
1. Chapter 1

Roses Made of Plastic

Prologue

"Mama, mama! Do you think papa will like the chocolate I made for him?" A six year old girl with two pigtails held out a chocolate. She had a big smile on her face but immediately turned into a frown when she saw how messily she had written the words 'I love you papa' on the heart. "I think papa wont like the chocolate because it's so messy."

The mother laughed softly thinking about the reaction her husband would give when his darling daughter had given him a chocolate heart with the words 'I love you papa.' The young daughter looked at her mother in question. "Of course he will sweetie. You father will like, no_ love _anything you give him" The mother took the chocolate out of her daughter's hands and began to wrap the chocolate. "Now let's get you cleaned up and get you ready for bed. Ok, Maka?"

It was February 13th. Tomorrow would be Valentine's Day and Maka, hearing from older girls, wanted to make chocolate like them to tell people she loved them. If she truly understood what it meant, confessing love to someone special. It didn't matter to Kami since Maka was still a child but to Spirit...it was major problem. If Maka gave chocolate to a boy, Spirit would kill the poor boy on the spot. Luckily, Maka only wanted to make chocolate for her 'beloved' papa. But making chocolate was harder than the young girl had thought. She messed up three times until Kami had helped her. Now, in the end Maka was covered in chocolate and tired.

While Maka took a bath, Kami began to think about her husband as she washed the chocolate covered dishes. Not in a lovey-dovey way though. She was upset, angry and frustrated.

Lately, her husband had been coming home late with the scent of alcohol. He came back drunk and sometimes he never came back at all. Spirit, her husband, claimed that had been talking to old friends, but she didn't believe it. This had been happening for two months already, but she couldn't accuse him of anything. She had remembered Spirit was a major playboy, but he only loved her. That much she knew. Besides, Kami knew that Spirit was busy with his work as Deathscythe. Yet, Kami Albarn was beginning to lose faith in Spirit. "What happened Spirit? This isn't the happy family you and I wanted..." Lost in thought, Kami didn't realize that a freshly cleaned Maka was standing next to her.

"Mama? Is something wrong? Why are you crying?" Kami saw her daughter whose face was full of worry.

_Crying? What does she mean? _

She noticed that her cheeks were wet and warm. She was crying. Wiping the tears Kami looked at Maka and gave her the biggest smile she could. "Nothing's wrong." She could tell Maka didn't believe her but she continued to smile until the suspicion was gone from her face.

The night continued normally with Maka and Kami sleeping peacefully but Spirit never came home that night.

_This isn't right Spirit. This isn't going to be the happy family you and I wanted. Soon we might not even be a family anymore. Don't make me doubt you..._

And she did.

Spirit came home that night.

**Time skip- Next Morning, Kami POV**

I woke up to find the spot next to me empty again. I sighed. It looks like Spirit never came back. This this sixth time this month he's done this. A single tear ran down my cheek and I got out of bed and got dressed. I had expected him to shower me with flowers and love like he always did, but there was nothing. Nothing at all. Nothing. Please, Spirit...don't you realize your breaking my heart?I wore a blue shirt with a collar and a pair of jeans.

I walked into the kitchen to find Maka reading a picture book about a princess. She swung her legs back and forth and was humming a tune from one of those little kid shows she watched when she wasn't reading.

"Good morning Maka. Do you want pancakes for breakfast?"

"Yay! Hey mama, do you know where papa is? I want to give him my chocolate." This created more cracks on my already shattering heart.

"Uh, about that..." I hated lying to Maka, but if she knew the truth she would be heartbroken." Your father is at work right now. He's... with Lord Death."

Maka trusted her mother not questioning any further. But as the day continued, Maka became impatient.

"Lets go visit him! Please mama. Then we can go to park so I can play with BlackStar."

She pouted and I gave in. I guess we're going to DWMA today. You better be there Spirit Albarn or it'll be hell we you finally get back home.

**At DWMA**

We walked through the corridors of the school. The hallways were full of students. Some of them giving chocolate and other with bright red faces. Ah, Valentine's Day. The day boys get cavities or in some extreme cases, the day boys are given death threats by over protective fathers.

Students stared at us, well at Maka. It's not everyday you see a six year old girl carrying chocolate, skipping down the hallway. As we walked I heard whispers.

"Isn't that Kami Albarn, Deathsycthe's wife?"

"I think it is. Do you think she knows?"

"Probably not, she doesn't look angry."

"I feel bad for her. She doesn't deserves it."

"That little girl... She has _him_ for a father."

"I would have left him a long time ago if I were Kami."

I wonder what they're talking about. School gossip probably. I ignored it and walked into the Death Room with Maka.

"Hello! Hiya! Waz up! How's it going?"

"Hello Lord Death. I was wondering if you knew where my husband was. I thought he was at the academy with you since he never came home last night."

"Hmm...I don't know. I let Spirit go home early."

Lucky for me, Maka was distracted by something else.

**Maka POV**

While mama was talking, I went to talk to the little boy who was hiding behind the cheery black thing. He looked about a year older than me. He had black pants and a white shirt that was tucked in. His hair was black with three white stripes on the right side and he had gold eyes.

"Hi! My name is Maka. What's yours?"

He came out and stood straight. "My name is Death the Kid, but you can call me Kid. What are you doing here?"

"It's nice to meet you Kid. I came to give this chocolate I made for my papa. He works here."

After that we started talking and began to play tag. Kid had a lot of manners and was very polite. He's funny too. He keeps talking about symmetry. Kid said my symmetry was perfect and that I should stay symmetrical. Whatever that means. When I showed him the chocolate heart, he freaked out. Something about it not being symmetrical and that he was going to fix it. I didn't like that and began to ran away. He chased and I ran.

"Maka it's time to go." Mama called for me and I looked at Kid.

"I have to go now. Let's play again later."

He shook his head. "I can't I'm leaving to New York tomorrow."

"Then..let's meet again when you come back, okay?"

"Sure."

**Normal POV- At the park**

Maka played with BlackStar while Kami sat on the bench. She wondered whether BlackStar was a bad influence. He kept proclaiming about surpassing god. As she watched, she heard a familiar voice.

"Here, I bought these just for you."

Kami searched for the source of the voice and found it. It was Spirit Albarn. He was giving a bouquet of roses to a woman she didn't know. She took it and blew Spirit a kiss.

_All this time, he _was _cheating_ _on me. What a fool I was. Is this what the student were talking about? I never should have fallen for Spirit. _

"Maka we're going home. NOW."

She grabbed Maka and went straight to their house. Ignoring Maka, she placed her on the couch and went to her room and began packing.

"Mama, is something wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Maka...I'm going...I'm going on a mission. If your dad doesn't come back, go to DWMA. You know where it is right?"

"But why are you leaving?"

Kami got up and opened the front door.

"Mama?"

She closed the door and didn't look back.

"MAMA!"

**A/N: What do you think? I made it longer and added some stuff.**


	2. Chapter 2

Roses Made of Plastic

Chapter 1

**Normal Pov**

"Soul, wake up already. We're going to be late!" The girl continued to yell at the boy only getting 'five more minutes' and 'who cares if we're going to be late' for answers. Minutes passed and the girl gave up waking up her white haired partner from his 'well deserved slumber' he claimed that he needed. There was only one thing left to do. "Fine then. I'll just eat the pancakes by myself." She sighed. "All that work for nothing. I got up early just to make them for you and here you are not wanting to eat them. Oh well..." This woke him up. Immediately he got out of bed and pushed the grinning girl out his room. After a couple of minutes , the boy came out of his room dressed but angry.

"Maka, what do you mean by we're going to be late? We still have over half an hour to get to school. You didn't need to wake me up so early." The girl smiled "Does it matter Soul? You get pancakes and I get to go to school on time for once." The boy thought about it and when he saw the stacks of pancakes, he didn't care anymore. Drool could be seen out of the corner of his mouth. Next thing you know, he's seated at the table eating that stack of pancakes you spent 20 minutes making.

_What an idiot he is. I used that trick on him five times already._

The boy is Soul 'Eater' Evans. 17 years old, white hair, and crimson eyes. He wore his usual outfit that he had taking a liking to when he was 14. Black jacket, white shirt and even though it was against the school rules, he wore black jeans. He no longer wore headbands but he still wanted to keep wearing black jackets. Pointy teeth and gravity defying white hair. The girl never understood why he would constantly change the clothes after all it was the _third_ time.

The girl Maka Albarn hadn't changed much from when they were 14. Now that she was 16 she didn't keep her blonde hair in pigtails and instead let her hair down flow loosely behind her back. Also, her hair had reached her waist. The clothes were the same though but no yellow vest. There wasn't much difference at all.

Waking up Soul and being late to school was part of their every day routine. But today was different. Today was the day.

Today was day she first saw her mother cry. Tomorrow was the day her mother left and never came back. Today was February 13 and tomorrow would be February 14.

The truth is Maka didn't get up early to make pancakes for Soul. Sure, he was her crush and she loved him even though had been a complete jerk when he was with his new 'friends.' But, the truth was, she couldn't sleep at all last night. Memories from those two certain days was all she thought about as she tried to sleep.

A happy memory became nothing but a nightmare.

_If papa came home that night, would we have stayed a family longer?_

"Yo, Maka. You going to eat? We'll going to late and this it's your fault not mine."

"Damn it Soul. Why didn't you tell me. Your the one who took too long to eat."

"You looked busy."

_Busy? Seriously? Did I look like I was doing anything?_

**Time Skip- At DWMA, Maka POV**

"Good morning Maka."

"Good mooning Tsubaki."

"What's wrong? You look upset. Was it Soul again?" I smiled. Tsubaki knows me so well.

"Yeah. First I wake up early and make pancakes and he eats them, taking way too long almost making us late. He's in real good mood until his new 'friends' come up to us and he becomes a complete jerk."

"I'm sorry Maka..." She whispered. "You still him love right?"

"Yeah, sometimes I think he feels the same way but that girl Lily..."

Lily is one of soul's new friends. It's because of her that Soul has been getting into more trouble lately and his recent behavior. It was obvious that she liked him.

Class started and Soul ditched. Again.

**Later that day**

I walked to my next class alone. I looked straight ahead but I failed to notice that someone was walking in front of me and I crashed into him falling and landing on my butt.

"Ow..." I got up and bowed. "I'm so sorry. Are you alright?"

"Don't worry about it Maka. I'm fine."

"Kid! I'm sorry. I should have paid attention and-"

He chuckled. "I said don't worry about. You must have been thinking about something if you didn't notice it was me that you crashed into." He got up and began to pat his pants to wipe the dust off them.

I laughed softly.

"Do want to walk to the next class together. I didn't see you see this morning."

He picked up my books and responded. "Father sent me on a mission only reapers could do. Now let's go to class."

Kid was handsome and sweet. I met him ten years ago when I was six. I met him again when Soul and BlackStar picked a fight with him. Of course, they lost. His OCD was funny is still funny. I don't think he remembers me though. It was long time ago. Kid smiled at me. His gold eyes watching at me as we walked down the hall. I couldn't help but blush I never thought of him as more than a friend.

"Is something wrong Maka? You're a bit red. Do you have a fever?"

"No! It's nothing! I'm fine, really."

I feel really happy that he worries about me. But that's just as friends. And the thought of that makes me a bit sad.


	3. Chapter 3

Roses made of Plastic

Chapter 2

**Maka POV**

I walked with Kid to my next class. The small feeling of sadness washed away as I saw a familiar head of white hair in front of us and I called out to him.

"Soul!" He turned around and I ran to him leaving Kid behind.

"What do you want Maka?" He sounded annoyed. I noticed that his other group of friends were behind him waiting for him. "Look, I don't have time for time this. If you're not going to say anything, then don't bother me. Don't you see I'm busy?"

"I...but... sorry Soul. I was wondering if you were going to go to class." He tsked and walked away.

I wanted to cry so much, but I can't. If I do, it'll give Soul another reason to act like that. Am I just a partner who turned you into a deathscythe?

I felt a hand on my shoulder. Kid was smiling sadly at me. "Lets go Maka. We're going to be late." I wiped my eyes and gave a smile to Kid. A real smile. Not the fake ones I give others.

Thank you Kid.

**Kid POV**

I was walking down the hall thinking about the most beautiful person in the world when I crashed into something. That something was the person I was thinking about. Maka Albarn.

"Ow..." She got up and bowed. "I'm so sorry are you alright."

"Don't worry about it Maka. I'm fine."

She looked so surprised to see me and started apologizing. We walked to class together. I stared at her and she noticed since she started to get a bit red. We were almost to class when I sensed a certain soul.

Soul

Maka ran to him leaving me behind. I walked slowly to them and heard their conversion.

"What do you want Maka?"

His 'friends' were waiting for him. "Look, I don't have time for time this. If you're not going to say anything, then don't bother me. Don't you see I'm busy?"

"I...but... sorry Soul. I was wondering if you were going to go to class." He tsked and walked away. Maka stood there frozen. I noticed that she looked like she was about to cry.

How could Soul do that to her? He nearly dies for her, says that he will protect her no matter what. I even thought her loved her. And I knew she loved him. No matter how much I didn't want to face to the truth, she loves him. Now, now he just treats her like she's doll he has no use for.

Maka is beautiful. Not only is she perfectly symmetrical but she's kind and caring. Loyal. Sweet. Smart. The list could go on forever. I remember when I met her 10 years ago. She hasn't changed expect for the fact that her smiles are fake.

I placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled sadly at her.

"Lets go Maka. We're going to be late."

She wiped the small tears that started forming and smiled a real smile and we we talked to our class in silence.

Even if she gave me a real smile that she only gives to those important to her, it doesn't change the fact that she loves Soul and not me.

**A/N: It took 15 minutes to type this. Two hours to type a chapter for my other story. I'm so tired. **

**Sorry it's short. The next one will be longer. **

**Maybe**

**Now before you press that arrow that will take you back to whatever page you were on before, tell me, was Kid out of character? It seems like it to me.**


End file.
